


Riding in Cars with Couples

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series, Sickenly Sweet Couple, Teasing, Teenagers, Yuuri's giant obvious crush on Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Being trapped in a car – or anywhere, for that matter – with these two has been torture ever since they finally figured themselves out and started dating.





	Riding in Cars with Couples

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "any, any, Sickingly Sweethearts (tvtropes)."

“You look so cute with your hair like this,” Yuuko gushes as she pushes brown strands around Takeshi's face.

“Not as cute at you,” the boy replies with a smile.

Yuuri rolls his eyes _hard_ and focuses his gaze out the window. Being trapped in a car – or anywhere, for that matter – with these two has been torture ever since they finally figured themselves out and started dating.

Yuuko giggles, murmuring something in reply.

“Don't make me fire the cheek-seeking missile,” Takeshi says playfully, and Yuuri actually groans before he can help himself.

“Aw, Yuuri,” Yuuko teases. “Are we bothering you?”

Takeshi is grinning as he gives Yuuko a shameless smooch on the cheek, and she giggles again.

Yuuri smiles sweetly. “Not at all.”

“Maybe he's jealous,” Takeshi muses.

“You'll find someone someday, Yuuri,” Yuuko promises.

“Until then, it's just you and your visions of Victor!”

Yuuri's mouth falls open, but Yuuko smacks her boyfriend before Yuuri can make a move. “Shut up, Takeshi.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri echoes weakly. He digs his headphones out of his bag and faces the window again, cheeks burning. At least they'll be arriving at the competition in the next town in twenty minutes or so. He only has to deal with them in this confined space until then.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been keeping that "cheek-seeking missle" thing in my back pocket since I heard my brother use it on his girlfriend awhile ago and simultaneously puked and squeed, and I finally found a place for it.


End file.
